one, two, three
by MeBeKiki
Summary: "Part of her wondered if this was a dream, because she had a hard time believing it was actually happening. But it was. She really was taking two guys on at once." Oneshot. /knuxrougeshad ; nsfw/


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat (unfortunately), or Knuckles the Echidna.  
WARNING: shameless, filthy smut laced with a sprinkle of plot ahead. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

 _one, two, three  
not only you and me  
got 180 degrees  
and i'm caught in between_

* * *

Rouge wasn't surprised. She was mortified, paralyzed with fear, and guilty as sin. But no, she was not surprised. As cunning and clever as she was, it was clear to her that even with the utmost planning, her devious and sinister – and in this case _heartbreaking_ – schemes could go wrong. Her schedule had been slowly crafted to bring her the utmost pleasure. On Sundays she would fly to Angel Island just as midnight struck, and she would make passionate love with the surly guardian that flustered her so much. She left quietly, knowing that despite their suggestive activities, he didn't trust her to stay the night near the brilliance of the Master Emerald. However, when it came to affairs it was easier with her partner in crime, especially given that he was her roommate as well. She would creep into his room, and sometimes he would snake his way into hers. They would do their sensuous dance throughout the night and well into the morning. Sometimes, the ivory seductress would wake up with an indescribable soreness in her legs. How the two irresistible males were able to find new ways of making her beg for more was a mystery within itself. But as a woman who was shameless when it came to her sexuality, she didn't care.

Rouge was never one to delve into the game of love. She was a 'no strings attached' type of woman. She didn't believe in settling down and marrying and having kids. She wasn't like other females, who desired the 'traditional' life that had been set out for them for centuries. She loved feeling sexy and desired, she loved being flirtatious with different men, and trying new things. She was fearless in every sense of the word, and didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought of it. And it made her feel so damn liberated. She loved her lifestyle, a government agent by day, but a jewel thief by night. In the end, she decided marriage wasn't for her because the only person she would ever be able to truly commit to was herself. Rouge the Bat was a savvy, ambitious, strong, and independent queen. She didn't need men. Men needed her.

Now however, there was some sort of explanation needed. Rouge looked on fretfully towards the buff figure towering over her and her ally. There she was, straddled on Shadow's lap; ready to give him the ride of his life. After tantalizing foreplay, they were ready to relieve the sexual tension that had been built up for the past week or so. She had refrained from jumping into the sheets too quickly after her last rendezvous with her precious guardian. And now, she had been caught in the act. Rouge had always wondered what would happen if either of the two most important men in her life found her in this position. Would they battle over her? Would Shadow move out of her apartment and request for a new partner? What would become of her and Knuckles? Now, she was going to find out her answer. She knew that eventually, the jig would be up. She wasn't surprised at all.

She just wanted to know how.

How did they find out? How did they know about… each other? Was Rouge ever really in the wrong? The white bat had done her best to make it clear to both males that she did not love them, that their affair was nothing more than a dance in the sheets. Chaos help her if they asked the infamous ' _What are we?'_ question. It was simple. They were adults. They were adults that consented to having great sex every once in a while. They were not lovers, or boyfriend and girlfriend. Rouge had made this crystal clear to both Knuckles and Shadow. So there was no reason for them to be angry with her, or at least that was how she planned on justifying it.

But anger wasn't the word to describe the look on the echidna's face. He was standing there in Shadow's room, whose windows were slightly tinted open, allowing the moon to shine on Knuckles' face. His spiky, gloved hands were balled up in fists. His violet eyes grazed their positions on each other. Rouge tried to keep her breath as steady as possibly, stroking the black and red hedgehog's arms to keep her own from shaking. However, the action was quickly stopped when Shadow grabbed both her arms and forcefully put them back to her own body. Rouge cast a glance at the hedgehog she was sitting on. His red eyes were staring back at her viciously. Never had he _ever_ given her a look of affection. Even when they began their sexual affair he had never looked at her with a hint of love, and it made her question their relationship with one another as allies – but with the waves of pleasure she received, those questions were always wiped out of her mind in an instant. But there was something within his ruby orbs that told Rouge he wasn't surprised either. She would have thought that Knuckles barging into his room in the middle of the night right as they were about to have sex would put him over the edge. Knuckles and Shadow were not friends, and sometimes she wondered – even longingly – if it had to do with her. Clearly, it didn't. Shadow's hands tightened around her hips, his fingers tickling her skin. She gasped at the feeling, it felt so damn good. But he hoisted her off of him, throwing her back onto his bed as he stood up, walking back towards the red echidna that had interrupted their little session. They stood next to each other, arms crossed, staring at the bat. For a moment, Rouge wanted to cover herself up. She was naked, her juices were flowing, and she had been waiting to be taken. But clearly, that wasn't going to happen right this second. And covering up was futile, because these two had every curve of her body memorized. There was no use in trying to hide anymore.

"Hello, Knuckles." Shadow said stiffly, his eyes sliding towards Knuckles.

Knuckles nodded back at him, his eyes never leaving Rouge… or her body at least.

For a moment, there was silence. Complete and utter silence. No one dared to break it, no one dared to utter another word. Rouge wasn't sure if it was because of the situation at hand, or because neither of them had anything to say to her, or if they were waiting for her to say something. But all three of them had a couple of things in common.

 _Arrogance_. They were all arrogant, painstakingly so. Shadow milked the title given to him, being the 'Ultimate Lifeform' and whatnot. He was fulsome when it came to his abilities of teleportation with chaos emeralds, and his undeniable superiority in strength and speed. The dark, mysterious hedgehog had been blessed (or cursed) with immortality. Over 50 years had passed since his conception, and he hadn't aged a single day. He was indeed the image of perfection, or at least created to be so. He was the ultimate weapon, with the blood of Black Doom coursing through his veins. He excelled in everything he did. Then, there was Knuckles. The guardian of the Master Emerald – the giant rock that held autonomy over all seven of the other chaos emeralds. He was the last of his kind, with the most likely richest background of anyone on the Sonic Team. He took great pride in his responsibility; he saw it as an honor to the guardians that came before him. He saw it as an honor to the echidnas that had died trying to protect the sacred gem. But at the same time, he could be a bit of a snob about it. And Rouge, the lying, manipulative temptress that stopped at nothing to get what she wanted. She paved her way to success by cheating the system in every way possible. Her loyalty was hard to construe, as she has worked faithfully with both Eggman and Sonic – depending on her personal goals. There wasn't an obstacle she didn't think she could overcome. And her overconfidence was ultimately her hamartia. More times than she was comfortable with admitting, she found herself in need of saving because of her ego.

It made sense to Rouge, to lust after both men. She could feel herself in both of them. A lonesome hedgehog, doomed to a never ending life and no one to share it with. A socially awkward echidna that spent all his time on a floating island, guarding an oversized gem from evildoers. Oh so lonely. Shadow was lonely. Knuckles was lonely. Rouge was lonely. Maybe that's why she chose them of all people to be her fuck buddies. These thoughts raced through her head as Knuckles' gruff voice finally broke through the excruciating silence with one word.

"Why?"

He said it as calmly as he could. It took all of his willpower to not yell. But the echidna was hotheaded and temperamental. It sounded like a snarl instead. Rouge folded her wings, burying her back into Shadow's sheets and spreading her legs. His eyes softened as she opened her body up; as she shamelessly let the two males voraciously drink in her flawless anatomy.

"Because my dear," she said, trying to keep any hint of impediment out of her voice, "I yearn for you both." Not wanting to delve into the complexities of her relationship with the both of them, she left it at that.

Knuckles said nothing, glancing at Shadow as if asking ' _What do you have to say to_ that?' Shadow held the echidna's gaze momentarily before looking back at Rouge, and then to the ground. He simply 'hmph-ed.' The ivory bat's ears drooped a little when she noticed that Shadow was no longer looking at her. She refused to feel humiliation. She knew to some degree that her choices weren't the best in terms of morality… but being called out like this, she refused to accept it. It didn't mean jack shit to her if Shadow was the Ultimate Lifeform and the strongest being Mobius had ever encountered, knowing that Knuckles was adept in martial arts and had a punch that could shatter bone didn't faze her. She was just as strong and skilled as he. She refused to feel shame and guilt for having needs and urges. There were plenty of men who had more than one woman on speed dial. Why is it any different for her?

Slowly, she inched her way forward to the both of them, lifting her body up to stand in front of them. Her breasts swayed as she did so, and she felt power course through her veins when Shadow's bloody eyes shot up and looked at her – a hint of surprise gracing his handsome features.

"What?" She asked innocently, batting her thick, sultry lashes at them. She cast glances at the two attractive men before her, images of her past lovemaking sessions with both flashing in her mind. She felt her body quiver at the thought.

"How many other men do you do this with?" Knuckles asked her, trying his best to keep his eyes from roaming her body once more. He had to remind himself that he was angry with her, but it was hard to do so when she was quite literally the image of perfection. Her snow white fur seemed to glow in the darkness. Her tan skin and beautifully sculpted body shone under the tiny slivers of moonlight. Her wings slowly stretched out, and in that exact moment she looked like an angel. A deceitful, lying, selfish angel… but an angel nonetheless.

"I don't keep track," she said. "But I'll say that you two are my _favorites_."

She felt a sharp jab in her right shoulder, and her teal eyes immediately shot towards Shadow's. The touch was rough and painful, and for a moment Rouge was sure he was going to inflict more pain upon her. But Rouge knew her men. They may have been aggressive, and at times even predatory. But they were **not** abusive. Especially not towards a woman whom they knew would fight back.

"Do not flirt with us right now, Rouge. How many other guys have you been fucking behind our backs? Do I need to get tested?"

Rouge scoffed. She would've been offended by Shadow's questioning of how 'clean' she was, but instead she was amused because he was supposed to be a supreme and all mighty being. STD's should be the least of his worries.

"I know how to take care of myself handsome. No need to worry about me giving you an STD that can't be cured."

This seemed to ease a tiny bit of the tension that had been so prominent in the room. A look of relief flashed upon Knuckles and Shadow's faces. Rouge smirked, crossing her arms.

"I can't say that I'm shocked you two found out." Rouge said, giving Knuckles a furtive glance as she continued, "Though one of you is a bit… easy to fool. I'm assuming you're the one who pieced this together?" Rouge concluded, pointing at Shadow.

"Hey!" Knuckles snapped, his muzzle rosing in anger.

Shadow's eyes narrowed. He felt a sexual attraction towards Rouge, and wasn't entirely sure if there were any actual feelings beyond it. But seeing her tease Knuckles so casually in such a situation made his blood boil. His resentment wasn't focused on Knuckles, who was just as much a victim as he. It was Rouge. The deceptive bat had played them both, as if they were her little puppets. To think that there was a possibility that Rouge had actually cared for him in a way she didn't care for others could now officially be dubbed as a ridiculous thought. He realized now she only cared for herself. It didn't matter to him that their sex life had no romantic connotation behind it – it mattered to him that he had refused to share this kind of intimacy with someone else, and she did so without any regrets.

"Sorry, Knuckie." She gave him a grin, showing off her sharp fangs. "And I'm sorry to you also, Shadow. You're my ally, my partner. We've worked together for years. It probably wasn't wise of me to embark on this relationship with you. I just couldn't help myself…" She lowered her eyelids. This power she had over him, it was unbelievable. She truly lived up to her reputation as a temptress. If she were a liquid, she would undoubtedly be pure venom. He was supposed to be angry with her, and he sure as hell was, but that didn't halt his raging hormones. Shadow grit his teeth. The pressure between his legs was building, and it genuinely upset him that he couldn't stop it.

Knuckles glanced between both Shadow and Rouge, studying the way they stared at each other. He would be lying if he said he didn't harbor any feelings towards the beautiful, white bat. He remembered the saying 'the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest.' Their relationship was disastrous. They shouldn't have been able to work so well together. She was wrong for him in every way. He was shy around women, she was confident around men. He was a guardian, she was a jewel thief. He was gullible, and she was far too cunning. Everything about her seemed to scream sophistication – with the exception of her sex life of course. Like many other things he desired, such as a decent social life, a true family, and the ability to attend every special event in regards to his friends, Rouge was another thing he just could not have. Not in the long run at least. To think that this was the woman he envisioned he could possibly spend his life with. When she brought up the idea of being 'friends with benefits,' he jumped at it as quickly as possible. He relished in the idea of having her all to himself, even if it were only for one night a week. Finding out that she shared the same relationship with someone else made him feel devastated.

"I know it's wrong of me, I really do. I'm not one to linger. And now I've probably lost you both…" She paused; a regretful expression on her face as she thought of what the two meant to her outside of just sex, "For men, once is usually enough. I don't like giving them the wrong idea. But the two of you, you guys are just… I can't even begin to explain the ecstasy you both bring. I couldn't help it. I couldn't help sharing myself with you two." She breathed deeply, feeling like she had said more than enough on her behalf.

Knuckles and Shadow both looked at each other, silently reading each other's minds. She knew there was one word they were both hanging on to.

 _Sharing._

Rouge had been very careful with her choice of words, knowing which ones would elicit a specific response from both Knuckles and Shadow. Or at least she thought she did. Knuckles shook his head profusely, his dreads swaying as he did so. She stared at him questioningly. But when he looked at her his amethyst eyes had a new, vulturine glint within them. She had given herself to both of them, individually. She allowed both of their hands to brush upon every inch of her body. They both made her cry their names out repeatedly. But sharing? No, she did not share. At least they didn't know beforehand that she had. When Knuckles saw Rouge straddled within Shadow's lap, he knew that there was no invitation for him.

"That isn't sharing," Knuckles said, his eyes meeting Shadow's once more as the black and red hedgehog stepped towards Rouge with alarming speed.

"This is." Shadow finished his sentence, grabbing Rouge by the hips and pressing her body onto his. She hadn't anticipated this. She had expected a lot of yelling. She could picture Shadow chaos controlling out of the apartment after packing up all of his things. She could picture Knuckles banishing her from Angel Island. But not this. Never this. It took her by surprise, and she squealed in the heat of the moment.

Shadow's hands found their place on her well-shaped rear. She saw spiked gloves hit the cold wooden floor, and her ears twitched when she heard a pair of large, red shoes being slipped off. Almost a split second afterwards, large hands caressed her smooth back. She gasped at the sensation. She craned her neck back slightly to see Knuckles from behind, planting soft kisses on the back of her neck. Then, another finger pulled her back to look at the black and red hedgehog in front of her. He immediately attacked her lips furiously with his own. His tongue demanded entrance to explore every inch of her mouth; all the while the two males rubbed her body sensuously.

She moaned into the kiss, not only was Shadow's tongue skilled and unrelenting, but the kisses Knuckles had planted on her neck slowly transformed into nips. Her breath hitched as he bit at her skin, his hands making their way from her back to her large breasts. His fingers rolled over her nipples slowly, teasing the bat. Rouge used one hand to stroke Shadow's quills, and the other one to brush her fingers up against Knuckles' arm. She moaned, having trouble containing her arousal at the unbelievable sensations both of them were giving her.

Shadow continued to kiss her, sucking on her plump, glossy lips and allowing his tongue to glaze over them, tasting her cherry lip gloss. Eventually he pulled away to catch his breath, panting and staring at Rouge with an intensity she had never seen before. From behind, Knuckles squeezed her breasts, the action causing her to scream out, now that she wasn't being silenced by the lips of her ally. Shadow slowly let go of her, allowing her pedicured feet to touch the ground. Knuckles kept his hands on her large assets, massaging them slowly and tauntingly. She moaned, leaning back into his body and trying not to get too excited when she felt his member poking against her leg. Slowly, and reluctantly, Knuckles pulled back from her body, nodding at Shadow who grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed.

Rouge's eyes widened and she couldn't form any words, only staring in shock as Shadow crawled up next to her, cupping her face and kissing her again. Their tongues clashed once more, his fingers caressing her skin, feeling every part of her body hastily. He slowly trailed his kisses down to her neck, before making his way to her breasts. At the same time, she felt Knuckles' hands grabbing both of her legs and spreading them apart. Her mouth formed a tiny 'o' and she craned her neck to see him nuzzling the sides of her inner thigh, breathing in her sweet scent. He brushed his fingers against her ripe flower, rubbing it and producing seductive moans from the heavenly bat.

They teased her, Knuckles using his skilled fingers to play with her sensitive area, while Shadow kissed her breasts, occasionally nudging her nipples with his nose.

And then, they attacked.

Simultaneously, Knuckles stuck his tongue out and slowly licked her juicy opening. Shadow sucked on her breast, swirling his tongue around it roughly. The action made Rouge flinch, her eyes closed as she allowed herself to experience these new pleasures. It was almost too much for her to handle. Rouge had been with her fair share of men, but she never had the opportunity of being in a threesome. But this wasn't just any threesome. It was a threesome between two men that lusted after her and despised each other. It was too good to be true. Rouge had never felt so naughty in her life, and she loved every single second of it.

"Shadow… Aah, Kn-Knuckles…" She softly cooed their names. Her hands once again found themselves in Shadow's quills as she pushed him even deeper into her breasts. Meanwhile, her long, toned legs wrapped around Knuckles' head, and she began gyrating her hips to match the rhythm of his tongue. She shifted, getting herself more comfortable by spreading her wings apart instead of leaving them folded behind her back. All of it was bliss, pure bliss. She knew her actions were sinful, but it felt as though she were in heaven. Shadow's hands played with whichever breast he wasn't sucking, tweaking her wet and sensitive nipples while Knuckles' hands squeezed her thighs as he lapped up all of her sweet juices.

By the time they pulled back, Rouge was panting, looking at both of them hungrily. She wanted them both, and the desire was only heightened when she realized that they were willing to comply with her at the same time. Before she could take any initiative however, Shadow and Knuckles switched positions. This time it was Shadow readying himself to taste her sweet nectar and Knuckles was about to feast on her breasts. She let out a satisfied squeal when they continued where they left off. With both of them pleasuring her at the same time, Rouge could appreciate the different skills they had to offer. Knuckles was a lot more compassionate towards her than Shadow was, he was gentle on her (though he knew when she wanted him to be rough). His tongue slowly licked her nipples, and he sucked on them softly. She sighed, secretly grateful for the soft actions. Her nipples had been sore from Shadow's rough tugging. At the same time, Shadow's merciless tongue was exploring her warm depths. He licked her slit rapidly, stimulating her and causing her back to arch as she got more heated by the second. Finally, he pushed his tongue inside of her, sliding it in and out quickly. Rouge couldn't take it. She screamed, wanting desperately to hold onto both of them as they teased and coaxed her body.

"Yes! Yes! _YES_!" She screamed in ecstasy, and through her sex filled haze she could see the satisfied look in both of their eyes.

She cried out again as she reached her climax, Shadow's tongue quickly drinking all of her essences. Her legs shaking by the time he pulled away. Knuckles didn't stop sucking on her breast, at the moment he was focused on her right while teasing her left. He pulled his hand back though, allowing Shadow to come on to her left side and do a bit of sucking for himself.

She gasped and held onto both of their heads, moaning while they continued pleasing her to the best of their abilities.

Suddenly, she pushed both of them back, unable to control the raging desire within her. The hedgehog and echidna looked at her, surprised, but she simply pushed past them, sinking to her knees on the floor.

"Stand here," She said, patting a small space between her and the bed. Knuckles and Shadow exchanged glances, not really wanting her to take charge, but knowing what was in store and all too aware of her skills – they complied.

"I need to do this." She said, seeing their wary expressions as she took a moment to touch herself. She licked her lips, reaching towards Knuckles first. She noticed his whole body stiffen when she grabbed his erection, puckering her lips and giving it a kiss. She licked the tip and the sides, stroking his length slowly. She lifted it and went to his balls, sucking on them gently as well. Knuckles groaned, struggling to keep his hands at his sides while she teased him. Then, she took his length into her mouth, bobbing her head as she drew more and more into her mouth. She glanced at Shadow as her tongue glazed every single inch of Knuckles' shaft. The black and red hedgehog watched her, entranced as she worked her magic on his crimson companion. He blushed, thinking maybe he should turn away, not sure if Knuckles was comfortable with the fact that Shadow was watching Rouge suck him off. But Knuckles was too occupied with the pleasure he was receiving to even care. She moaned into his shaft, reaching her other hand out to stroke Shadow's as well. He closed his eyes, loving how good Rouge's soft fingers felt on his hard member.

After a few more minutes, Rouge pulled away from Knuckles, leaving every inch of his lower area covered in saliva. She winked at him before moving to work on Shadow, though her hand continued to move up and down on Knuckles' shaft.

"Damn…" Shadow whispered as Rouge took his whole length into her mouth effortlessly, bobbing her head back and forth and sucking him off just as she had done to Knuckles. She continued this, joy coursing through her veins while she studied the pleased looks on both of their faces as she went back and forth, taking their large shafts into her mouths, one right after the other.

Popping her lips after she finished sucking both of them off, she stood up, pushing them both back just a couple of inches so that they were sitting on Shadow's bed.

She decided to do Shadow first, straddling his hips just as she had done a while ago, before Knuckles decided to crash their little lovefest. Deliberately, she enveloped his erection with her moist walls, her muscles tightening around him. Knuckles watched, almost hypnotized, as her hips moved up and down carefully, adjusting to his size. Her slick walls still wonderfully tight around his shaft, Shadow felt Rouge easing up and placed his hands on her buttocks squeezing them and pulling them down faster. Rouge moaned, moving her hips and down for herself so that Shadow wouldn't have to. Then, he began thrusting up into her as well, making Rouge scream again.

" _YES, SHADOW, YES_!" Her screams tore through the darkness, and it made Knuckles more impatient than ever. He watched longingly as Shadow fucked his not-so secret crush ruthlessly, the two of them caressing each other in an intimate manner. Rouge could feel her second orgasm bubbling, but before she came she pulled herself out of him, biting her lip when she did so. Shadow had a disappointed expression, but let her go slowly when she stumbled towards Knuckles.

Knuckles didn't even bother suppressing his eager grin as he watched Rouge get ready to ride him. She smiled back adoringly, pressing her forehead against his in a way that made Shadow roll his eyes. She kissed him on the forehead, then grabbed his shaft – which was lubricated with her saliva – and stuck it into her flower. Bouncing up and down on his member, Knuckles watched her dreamily as she moved up and down on him, he didn't thrust into her, he simply massaged her rear and let her do all the work. After all, she loved being in charge. She smiled and sighed in pleasure, looking back to see her perfect ass being kneaded by his large hands. She looked forward again when she felt his warm tongue on her breasts, sucking at her nipples.

"Oh, Knuckles…" She said softly. There was a certain affection in the way he did her so gently that she couldn't get enough of. He looked up at her with doe-like, innocent eyes. She didn't want it to end.

She picked up the space on his cock, bouncing up and down delightedly as he continued to touch her and taste every bit of her that he could access. They continued until Shadow cleared his throat, clearly getting impatient. Knuckles glared at him, but Rouge simply giggled, getting off of Knuckles and grinning when Shadow grabbed her and positioned her on the bed. She was on her arms and knees in a doggy style position, stealing a glance at Shadow who had positioned himself over her. He entered her with ease, pumping himself in her with a gentle touch that was out of character for him. She realized he was trying to recreate passion between her and Knuckles, and though she liked it, she secretly wished he would go faster. His hands ran up and down her back as he did her gently and she let out lustful moans.

After he pulled out, he gestured to Knuckles to take his turn. Knuckles entered her quickly, giving the black and red hedgehog a dirty look as he did so. He then began to thrust into Rouge rapidly, watching with satisfaction as the curvaceous bat's body twitched with pleasure. She screamed, her nails digging into the bed.

" _Oooh_!" She squealed, her breasts swaying to and fro. She began moving her hips back against him as well, drawing in every single inch of his shaft as she did so. She quivered at the sensation and he continued fucking her quickly. "Yes, just like that Knuckie!" She moaned.

He pulled out, smirking when he noticed Rouge's legs shaking once more.

Shadow's fists clenched before he grabbed Rouge again. Knuckles' actions were subtle acts of war. He grabbed the bat's behind, and stuck his shaft into her once more, thrusting into her even faster than Knuckles had done before. His hips moved lightning fast in and out, making Rouge shriek even louder and louder with each thrust. He growled her name; loving how her warm depths felt each time they enveloped his member.

When he pulled out, Rouge had collapsed against the bed, panting and trying to get back into position for Knuckles. The red echidna was watching and waiting patiently for her to reposition herself.

"Don't just stand there," she all but cried, "Get _in_ here!" She said desperately.

To her chagrin they both chuckled at her impatience, but that quickly ended when Knuckles entered her once more, trying to outdo Shadow once again.

And so the cycle repeated itself, Knuckles and Shadow tried their hardest to fuck Rouge as hard as they could, to the point where both of them were going towards their maximum speeds, and had Rouge screaming so loud they were worried her lungs would give out. They continuously took her to her peak, pulling out right as she was about to let it all out, and then making a switch.

Eventually, Shadow got tired of the competition, wanting to end it all at once. He picked Rouge's shaking body up, and slammed her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Let me show you why they call me the Ultimate Lifeform…" he said in a low voice. He began thrusting into Rouge again, accelerating to a speed only he could truly achieve. Rouge's body moved up against the wall and she let her head rest against it as she watched Shadow thrust into her as fast and hard as he could. Her swollen cunt could hardly take anymore. He noticed this and pulled himself out of her again – despite how much he didn't want to – and handed her over to Knuckles. Knuckles rubbed her slit, but his tip poked her anus. She gasped, looking back at him.

"I think your 'front' needs a little break, batgirl." He said, burying his cock into the tiny hole of rear. Shadow arched an eyebrow in surprise while Knuckles pounded her rear. She moaned, pain intermingling with pleasure while her backdoor was filled with hard, saliva lubricated meat.

"Pl-Please don't make this into a competition," She said, seeing Shadow's heated gaze.

The hedgehog smirked, shrugging when Knuckles retreated so that Shadow could have his turn.

"I make no promises." Was his simple response.

Rouge bit down on her pillow to suppress her screams. Shadow never showed mercy. His hips were bucking into hers quickly, not missing a single beat. It was unbelievable, the amount of pleasure she was experiencing. Simultaneously, it felt as though they were punishing her for playing the both of them. Two strong, "large" men with incredible stamina taking turns on her voluptuous body with very little breaks in between, it excited and exhausted her at the same time.

This time, however, Shadow did something different. Never sliding himself out of her body, he pulled her back until they were off the bed, and she was pressed against his chest, her legs and dripping flower spread wide open. Knuckles smiled deviously and stood up, grabbing Rouge's legs and lowering her slightly so he could enter her depths once more. Rouge threw her head back against Shadow's shoulder, while her nails dug into Knuckles' back. Part of her wondered if this was a dream, because she had a hard time believing it was actually happening.

But it was.

She really was taking two guys on at once. One thrust into her backdoor while the other thrust into her clam.

"Knuckles, Shadow! Yes! Put _all_ of yourselves into me!" She screamed, never wanting the sensations she was experiencing to end. Their arousals had reached their peak, there was no stopping now. Any resentment and tension all three of them had towards each other had vanished. Knuckles and Shadow were no longer concerned with each other, all they wanted was _her_.

They shifted positions, Rouge sat on Knuckles, pushing her dripping flower onto his shaft while Shadow entered her rear. They began pounding her again, making the ivory bat scream their names again and again. It was like music to their ears. Shadow wanted to hear more, so he smacked her butt. She grinned wickedly, showing off her fangs as she did so. Knuckles saw, he saw how flushed she was. Her makeup a bit had smeared a bit due to sweat. But she was still beautiful.

So incredibly, devastatingly stunning.

How was it possible?

He pulled her head down, losing his fingers in her snow white fur and kissing her. Their tongues danced and she felt excitement as she tasted the tangy flavor of her juices still prominent in his mouth. She did her best to move her hips against both Shadow and Knuckles' members moving in both of her holes while skillfully playing with Knuckles' tongue. Judging by his satisfied grunts, she was doing well. Multitasking had always been a skill of hers.

Finally, her next orgasm hit her before she even had the chance to brace herself. She pulled her mouth away from Knuckles and let out one last shriek, panting as she desperately tried to milk Knuckles and Shadow dry. A few moments later, Knuckles and Shadow released themselves into their respective holes, cursing and heaving afterwards.

Wide eyed and slightly dizzy from the experience, Rouge waved her hand shakily.

"T-That's enough…" She panted. Once they pulled themselves out of her for the last time, they all collapsed on the bed. Shadow was to her right and Knuckles was to her left. She said nothing, only letting out a blissful sigh when they began stroking her body once more. She looked down at the cum flowing out of her holes, and she reached down while they both watched her lustfully as she used her shaky fingers to fish out every drop and swallow it. She smiled at them both, leaning over to take turns tongue wrestling with both of them. The last things she felt before she drifted to sleep were four hands gently touching her body.

* * *

That morning she woke up, her leg draped over Shadow's torso. She felt a shift on the bed and looked back to see Knuckles standing up, putting his shoes on. He heard the change in her breathing pattern and turned, giving her an embarrassed smirk.

"Some night, huh?" He asked quietly.

She blushed, nodding. It was natural. That was the next thing she would convince herself of. Everything they did was because of the ridiculous amount of tension in the air, nothing more, and nothing less. She enjoyed every second of it though, and she knew that even if they denied it, Knuckles and Shadow had enjoyed it to an extent as well.

"Do you have to go?" She asked with a pout, "I was hoping we could go for round 2?"

Knuckles chuckled at her enticing offer.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have an emerald that needs to be guarded. Besides, as fun as that was… I think I like it better when I have you all to myself." He winked at her, walking towards and leaning forward to kiss her cheek. He stroked her fur affectionately. She smiled at him, wanting desperately to stand up and kiss him and make love to him once more, but her body was way too sore to do any of that. So she simply pulled him down with her arm to give him a few kisses of her own.

"I'll see you on Sunday?" He whispered hopefully.

She grinned, realizing he still wanted to continue their little affair, and nodded.

And just like that, the handsome, red echidna was gone.

She sighed.

A few minutes later, a crimson and ebony hedgehog shifted underneath her, his eyes opening slowly.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Shadow asked expressionlessly. Rouge looked at her ally/bed buddy/best friend all rolled into one. He was stroking her curves tentatively. There was a possessive glint in his eyes.

"…" She didn't respond.

He shrugged, trying to seem indifferent.

"It's not like I care or anything. But I do agree with him, two's a party, three's a crowd." Shadow said, then his expression changed and he got that extremely serious look on his face, the same look he got when horrible memories of his past came back to him, such as the loss of his dear friend Maria, or his encounters with the cruel and sinister Mephiles.

"Listen, Rouge. I do not know nor do I care about what you feel or do with that echidna. I just… I liked what we had going. I don't want it to end." Shadow said, clasping onto her hand.

She was shocked, having rarely seen this side of Shadow.

"O-Okay." It was all she could muster herself up to say.

He chuckled, "Just keep yourself safe, okay? I'm not worried about Knucklehead going off and getting some crazy disease, you're probably the only woman that gives him the time of day. But I'm sure that plenty of guys have their eyes on you, and –"

"Oh shut up." Rouge said, though she knew he was right. The two men she pined after in different ways knew of her little secret… And they were actually okay with it. It was as though the universe had rearranged itself to be in her favor. Staring into his blood red eyes, Rouge leaned forward and kissed him. It was warm, and she poured just about every ounce of herself into him as she did so. She felt his smile against her lips as he voraciously returned her affection, his hands rubbing tiny circles into her cheeks.

Friends, lovers, allies… It didn't matter what others saw them as. Rouge was in no rush to organize her emotions, and she knew that Shadow wasn't either.

She pulled away, only to lean in again and give him more glossy kisses on his muzzle.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." She said breathlessly.

"What is it?" He asked, planting kisses along her collarbone, and lowering his hand to play around with the soft skin of her inner thigh.

"How… how did you and Knucklehead know? How did you two find out? I mean, you didn't seem too surprised when he walked in. It's like you guys had planned it or something. So spill. Who told you?"

Shadow smirked dangerously.

"Oh, you're not going to believe this…"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **That is by far the naughtiest, smuttiest oneshot I have EVER written. But I wanted to read it, and there's only one other K/R/S smut on this website that I know of. So I kind of took matters into my own hands? Hopefully you guys enjoyed.**

 **Now excuse me while I go bathe in holy water for writing this.**


End file.
